Lemons to Lemonade
by StarDuchess
Summary: Harry normally rolls well with life's punches, but this one might just leave him with the most sour taste in his mouth for the rest of his days. WARNINGS: slash, underage, forced bonding, Snarry!
1. The Spell

**Warnings:** CHAN (students are 15 and 16), slash sex, implied het and femmeslash sex, some language, AU after OOTP

**Cliché:** forced bonding; virgin!Harry

**Summary:** Harry normally rolls well with life's punches, but this one might just leave him with the most sour taste in his mouth for the rest of his days.

**A/N: **Written for Snape_Potter's Cliche Fest. Thank you to Fire_Juggler for the awesome and quick beta read. Thanks again to the mods for creating such a fun fest and being ever so patient.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemons to Lemonade<strong>

**Chapter 1 - The Spell**

"Hurry! I know Draco's up to something." Harry was urging on his fellow D.A. members so as not to lose sight of the Slytherins. "Why else would he and his friends sneak out of the castle to go to Hogsmeade after curfew?"

He'd been following Draco around for months now, and many of the D.A. had been running reconnaissance as well. Finally, they had something to go on, so they snuck out of the castle as well, never noticing a black-cloaked figure following behind.

Silently, they took up positions around the Bell, Book and Candle Emporium.

"What do you see in there?" asked Ginny. She, Neville and Padma were facing away on look-out.

"Draco, his goons, Pansy and a couple others in your year are talking with two blokes," Ron answered her. "They sure are gesturing a lot."

"It seems they are having an argument," said Hermione. "The smaller one is getting angry."

"I don't like the looks of this," added Parvati, watching over Ron's shoulder. She gasped when the two adults brandished their wands and began hexing the students.

"Come on, then!" Harry shouted, all pretense of spying over.

The D.A. came rushing in to give aid to the Slytherins. Spells, both protective and aggressive, soared through the air as Harry's main force battled the attackers. Luna and Neville stayed back to help the injured.

"Stop all this nonsense at once!" bellowed Professor Snape as he entered the room, putting himself between the wounded and the fighters.

The attackers ignored this order and kept fighting. One sent a concussion blast that knocked everyone backward; the other muttered some unknown curse. "_Legare Insieme Questi_!"

It struck them all, sending electric shocks through their systems, especially where any two of them were touching. After that, the attackers fled.

Snape recovered and stood up first. "Idiot children! You all have a week's worth of detentions with me. Now, account for yourselves! Is anyone severely injured and in need of immediate medical assistance?"

When he received a round of negatives, he asked more generally, "Can everyone return to the castle under his or her own transportation?"

A round of "Yes, sir" and "Yes, Professor" this time.

"Good. Let us arrive straight away to the infirmary. I wish Madam Pomfrey to look over all of us. I did not recognise that last curse. Who knows what adverse conditions it is causing."

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey was still bustling about when Albus Dumbledore came in. "My dear, is everyone all right?"<p>

"A few of them are bruised from the fighting, and several Slytherins are experiencing aftershocks of the Cruciatus, so I have given them a potion to counteract that," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Severus, what more can you tell me?" Dumbledore demanded.

"My students had a rendezvous with two seedy individuals in Hogsmeade. I felt the wards chime and followed as soon as I could. The rest of this lot were already engaging the enemy when I arrived. Our attackers hit us with a broad concussion hex, then something unknown which sounded like _Legare Insem Quest_." The Potions Master looked aggravated that he did not recognise the spell himself.

"Hmm. I don't recall a spell like that; we will have to research it. Any odd effects at this time?"

"None that I can see," Pomfrey said.

Snape concurred. "I have felt nothing untoward."

She continued, "But having said that, I would like to keep them here for tonight under observation. If I don't detect anything, they can leave in the morning before breakfast."

"Alright," agreed Dumbledore. "If anyone senses anything unusual, please let Madam Pomfrey know immediately. Otherwise, you should all get some rest. I understand you have detentions for the rest of the week," he pronounced with a sparkle in his eyes. He always did find these bouts of mischief amusing. "Severus, I take it you want to return to your rooms? I'm sure there is much you can research about this spell in your own library. I'll start looking through mine."

"Quite."

But as Snape began walking away, Harry could detect twinges of pain in his gut. When Snape stepped over the threshold, he doubled over like someone had punched him in the stomach and groaned.

At the same instant, Pansy Parkinson screamed.

Dumbledore cast quick glances between the students and Professor Snape and made a quick decision. "Perhaps you should stay," said Dumbledore as he led Snape back into the infirmary.

As they stumbled back to the mass of students, the pain must have died down for the Potions Master stopped gritting his teeth enough to check his charge.

Pansy was clutching at her belly and crying.

Pomfrey was frantically casting diagnostic spells on the Slytherin girl. She became frustrated when they were inconclusive. "The pain is lessening, but I don't know where it came from to begin with." Her brows drew in further when she looked at Snape. "What's wrong with you?"

"It appears Severus was hit similarly. This might have to do with that unknown spell," Dumbledore mused.

Dread washed over Harry. How was his life going to be messed up now?

Snape spoke. "Headmaster, odd energy waves passed through us at that spell, I especially noticed it where my arm was lying on top of Miss Parkinson after we were thrown about by the concussion spell."

"Did anyone else experience the same?"

Several students nodded and rubbed at various places on their bodies. "Interesting. Perhaps a little experimentation is in order. Mr. Longbottom, take ten steps away from the others, if you please."

Neville looked a bit uncertain but did as asked. Once he got far enough away, he winced and put his hands on his stomach. Simultaneously, Hermione gasped.

"Odd. Now walk back to us, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville did, and the pain in both of them appeared to subside.

When she could catch her breath, Hermione said, "I was thrown back against Neville in the skirmish. My whole side tingled where it touched him as that other spell took affect." Hermione was trying to piece it all together, and it was obvious her concern was deepening.

"Alright. Who else?" asked the Headmaster.

Ron Weasley raised his hand.

"Do the same thing for us, Mr. Weasley. Walk ten steps away and then come back."

Ron stood up and walked about the same distance as Neville had before he and Ginny both felt it. She was panting by the time Ron sat back down on a bed.

Luna and Parvati had similar reactions, and Parvati reported that she had fallen against Luna due to the blast. Padma had no such reaction. She glanced over at her twin questioningly, but neither girl had any explanation for it.

Neither Crabbe nor Goyle nor the other two fifth-year Slytherins had any reaction whatsoever. They also confirmed that they weren't touching anyone when the spell went off.

That just left Harry and Draco, and Harry could tell what was coming. Draco had been pushed on him in the shop. With snitches quivering in his tummy, Harry took the ten steps away. Sure enough, pain lanced through his body and he clutched at himself. Horror filled his eyes as he watched Draco cry out and grab his stomach as well.

No. If this was what he thought it was, it would be a nightmare worse than facing Voldemort.

"Well, that certainly is intriguing," the Headmaster intoned, not reassuringly. "It will, at least, narrow down my search for the spell. In the meantime, everyone stay here and stay close together. That includes you, Severus."

Snape argued, "But I have potions that require my attention and my house to supervise –"

"All of which can be performed by others. Stay here. I doubt you would get far anyway." With that Dumbledore exited the room, leaving uncertainty in his wake.

* * *

><p>Upon waking the next morning, they found Dumbledore waiting for them.<p>

"Did you learn anything, Headmaster?" grumped Professor Snape.

Dumbledore nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I did find the spell. A bit obscure and not used since the Middle Ages in Italy. It's a form of slavery spell where the master and the servant are bound together, much like a marriage spell. The literal translation is 'tie these together.' I will have to research more specifics, but I believe you will not be able to go far from each other until the bond is consummated."

This news fell like a dead weight over them all. It took them a minute to process.

"Slavery spell?" asked a shocked Pansy.

"Not on your life," groused Draco.

Harry heartily concurred. This really couldn't be happening. He would not be bonded to Draco fucking Malfoy!

"Consummated?" whispered Hermione, who had turned pale and was glancing back and forth between Ron and Neville.

Ron finally caught on to the meaning and snapped his head toward Ginny. "Wait, no, that would mean …" He jumped up in alarm. "I'm not sleeping with my sister!"

"Quite right, Mr. Weasley, which is precisely why I need to further my research," said Dumbledore. "In the meantime, rooms will be arranged for each pair of you so that you may stay in proximity yet maintain some privacy. Your teachers will be alerted and your schedules rearranged so that you may function without consequences for as long as this lasts. It should go without saying that even if you feel compelled, do not have sex with anyone, in or outside this group, until we know more. Lastly, I will be contacting your parents and guardians today to alert them of the situation."

Grumbling could be heard around the room at this last bit of news. What would their parents think? Harry was sure the Dursleys would be mortified by the whole thing.

Snape visibly recoiled at this news. "Are you suggesting what I think you are, Headmaster? It would be highly inappropriate to share living space with a student. I doubt Miss Parkinson's parents will be ecstatic to learn of this."

"That is what I had in mind, Severus, but every possibility will be made to protect everybody's innocence during this time."

_Yeah, right_, thought Harry. _Like Snape was ever innocent._ He could tell his friends were thinking the same thing, probably about Pansy and Draco, too.

Dammit! Oh gods, he was going to have to live with Malfoy! Honestly, he had the worst luck.

"Pomfrey will check you over one last time. Once dismissed, a house-elf will come get you to take you to your new quarters. Breakfast will be served to you there this morning so that you may become adjusted. Crabbe, Goyle, Marsters, and Stephens, you are free to go about your business."

Dumbledore took his leave as Pomfrey finished her assessment of them all. They were all perfectly healthy with the exception of the proximity clause. "So unfortunate …" she muttered.

House-elves came and escorted them down an unused wing of the castle.

"I wonder if they'll make us live here if this bond thing can't be sorted out," said Neville.

"What, afraid you won't have your dormmates to defend you any longer?" sneered Draco.

Neville's hands clenched. "I can take care of my own self, thanks. You're the one who seems to have lost your bodyguards. And at least I won't have to worry about my new roommate hexing me every time I turn around." Then he realised about whom he was speaking. "Sorry, Harry. This whole mess is a bit awful for you, innit?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, trying not to think how much his life was screwed up. Ron, Hermione and Ginny didn't look at all pleased either.

Pansy snorted. "At least none of you are tied to a professor." She glanced sideways and back a little at the dark teacher who skulked after them but still stayed within nine paces of her.

The house-elves showed them their rooms, each nicely divided and their belongings already ensconced. Each suite had two beds with curtains in each person's House colour, two wardrobes, two desks and chairs, one table, one bathroom, and a generous breakfast for two.

Harry noticed that Snape's room also contained a Floo, presumably linked to his office and the Potions classroom. He didn't envy the long hours Pansy would have to endure down there. Coming upon his own rooms, however, he stared unbelieving at the red and green curtains. It reminded him of Christmas, only twisted into a horrible parody of joy and cheer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This fic is already fully written. I would like to see your reactions to each chapter, though, so I'll publish one a week.


	2. The Negotiations

**Lemons to Lemonade**

**Chapter 2 - The Negotiations**

"If yous to be following me, sirs, the Headmaster be requesting your presence," announced the house-elf who showed up in Harry and Draco's quarters.

Draco snarled, "It's about bloody time he got this sorted out."

For once, Harry agreed with the blond. This had been an awful week, the two teenagers trading insults and hexes back and forth at every turn, even when it became apparent that any pain inflicted would be felt by both parties.

That had led to hexing their rival's belongings. The room they were assigned now looked like a demilitarised zone as the house-elves had given up fixing it halfway through the week. "Yeah, I don't think this room would last another day with us in it." He couldn't even imagine what would happen if the spell could not be lifted; they would kill each other before a month was out.

As they walked to the Headmaster's office, the boys were joined by Luna and the other Gryffindors. Pansy and Professor Snape were not around; Harry figured they would be coming up from the Potions Lab, as it was just before the first class of the day.

What they witnessed filing into the circular office was a teenager's worst nightmare. All of their parents – plus Snape and Pansy – were standing around looking incredulous or extremely upset or both. The one exception was that the Dursleys were not present. Harry hoped this was a good thing, but he couldn't be sure. It felt like they were all in trouble, and yes, they just might be, having snuck out in the middle of the night, but their parents couldn't hold this spell over their heads, could they? The sternness in their expressions had all of the students cringing.

"Well, now that you are all here, we can begin," started Dumbledore. "Students, I have contacted each of your parents over this last week, and we all agreed to meet here today to work out details of the bonding spell."

"You're sure that's what it was?" piped up Ron, hope fading in his eyes that this was all just some elaborate ruse.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. I found more references to it in older Italian scrolls. It is both a slavery and a marriage spell. The master and slave would be bound to each other for life, although the master was allowed multiple bonds, one with each of his slaves as well as a pure marriage bond with his spouse. The slave may perform any service the master has need of, from cooking and cleaning to simple companionship to sex and bearing of children."

"Bearing children?" Hermione's eyes were wide with concern. "None of us except Professor Snape are at an age appropriate for that."

"Yeah. Besides, Ginny and Luna aren't legal; they're both still underage," Ron pointed out, looking to his parents for confirmation.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had pinched expressions but did not back Ron up on his outrage. "Son," said Arthur, "that is part of why we are here. It is not unheard of for adults to make arrangements for underage minors."

"Dad, are you saying you approve of this?" Ginny looked horrified. She had had plans of her own to get married someday.

The Patils entered the conversation. "It is still very much practised by our countrymen in India and in other places in the world. We, too, have debated arranging marriages for our daughters, as we prefer their spouses be in a similar caste."

"This is what we have come to discuss," interjected the Headmaster. "The bond is not fully formed or legitimate until it is consummated, but once it is, it will be a full marriage, thus we will need the agreements of your parents. You all were very lucky that there was no compulsion within the spell to push for the joining right away, only the pain of separation, which will diminish upon completion of the bond."

Luna said, "Is there any way to break the spell, lift the curse?"

All the students nodded their heads enthusiastically, but when they looked at Dumbledore, their hearts sank, and many went as pale as their parents, who must have already had this news.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but, alas, no."

Dismay crossed everyone's features. Harry's heart had stopped and his lungs would not move to take in new air.

It was Lucius Malfoy who reacted first. "There is no instance in which I will allow my son to marry a half-blood whelp," he snarled in Harry's direction.

"Yes, I thought you might feel that way," Dumbledore mused. "I do have an ounce of good news. Before the bond is consummated, it can be transferred. The transfer requires that all parties have sex with the intended new partners at the same time. The bonds are swapped and consummated in the same instant. It was not often done, but it was mentioned in some slave trader journals if a master was not immediately pleased with a new slave."

"So," Neville said, trying to piece it all together, "we can choose new partners from amongst all of us here and have sex with that person, the bond will switch, and we'll all be married?"

"That's the gist of it, yes."

Pansy was visibly shaking, but she managed to ask, "Who is the master? Who is the slave? How is that determined?"

All eyes watched intently on Dumbledore.

"Well, in this case, there's not, really. The master/slave aspect was mostly economic and political, not magical. The slave was bought and paid for and was the legal property of the master. The master, in turn, was responsible for the slave's health and welfare. Because of the mistreatment of slaves in those days, the government set up this spell to enact consequences for pains given between master and slave, so one would not be able to hurt the other without feeling it oneself. Although, some of you have discovered …" he said this while looking pointedly at Harry and Draco, "... that the pain retaliation clause is still in effect, the practical aspect of slavery is not. It has no relevancy to the equal footing you will experience with your bonded partner."

Ron snorted, then voiced under his breath such that only Neville and Harry could hear, "Unless you're the unlucky sod who gets bonded with Snape."

Neville began shaking in dread.

Harry tried to reassure his friend. "It'll be alright, Neville. We won't let that happen."

Neville met Harry's eyes and visibly pushed the panic back down. "Okay, yeah. Thanks, mate."

The rest of the room had erupted into multiple conversations between parents and students.

Ron had grabbed Hermione's hand and jumped up to face his parents, Hermione following. "Mum, Dad, I want to marry Hermione. We're the best of friends and I've been dreaming of her for forever."

"I feel the same way about Ron," Hermione joined in, looking beseechingly between the Weasleys and the Grangers.

Arthur and Molly smiled gently. "Yes, we were already accepting of you two."

"But they haven't even finished school," cried Dr. Granger.

"This is true," agreed Molly, "but with magic the way it is, these things happen."

"And anyway," said Ginny, "Ron and Hermione are both of legal age for consent. They don't need permission, just a blessing. But what are you going to do about me? I want to marry Harry."

"Yeah, but then who's going to take Draco?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no," rebounded Neville. "Our family's hate each other. Besides, I don't generally like boys; I'd rather have Ginny or Luna." He looked over at the girls.

"You would make a good husband," Parvati's father hinted at him.

"Actually, Father, Luna and I have been discussing this all week. We would like to stay together," Parvati said, holding Luna's hand. "We compliment each other well and like each other a great deal."

"Luna, my love, is this the path you wish to follow?" inquired Xenophilius Lovegood.

"It is, Father."

The Patils looked at each other. "It is a good match. Mr. Lovegood, if you would please converse with us on the contract."

"Of course."

The Patils and Lovegoods secluded themselves to discuss marriage details at Dumbledore's insistence.

The rest of the room had watched with stunned silence. Turning back to each other, they counted up the possibilities. Snape stood glaring at them all.

Draco sneered, puffing himself up to his most aristocratic height. "Well, the only one here worthy of marrying me is Pansy. Do you concur, my dear?" He turned to offer his hand.

Pansy perked up at this, took a breath, and placed her hand in his. "I accept. Mum? Dad?"

"Let us work out some details for your estates, but yes, this is acceptable," they returned.

"So, what about the rest of us?" Harry asked, glad that he wouldn't be married to Draco. He looked around at who was left. He couldn't deny Ron and Hermione marrying each other, but that only left himself, Ginny, Neville ... and Snape. Gods, this was impossible!

"Headmaster, this is preposterous. I'm not joining with any of them!" Snape exploded.

Dumbledore countered, "You don't have a choice, my boy. You were caught in this as much as they were; now you have to make the best of it."

The Potions Master seethed, his eyes hard and hot with anger. "The only one I could possibly stomach for any length of time imaginable is Miss Granger."

Ron jumped up. "Over my dead body! You're not going to lay a greasy hand on her or my sister."

"Settle down, Mr. Weasley," prompted Dumbledore, who seemed mostly interested in letting the prospective parties work this out on their own. "He is still a professor at this school, and you need to show respect for that."

Arthur spoke up next. "That is precisely why my son is correct in his outburst. I cannot condone a marriage between a teacher and one of my children, who is still that teacher's student."

"And I won't see my little Neville married off to someone who causes him to tremble everyday." Gran was putting her foot down as well.

It was obvious that Ron would be with Hermione and Neville with Ginny, which just left Harry and Snape.

Harry recoiled. "Wait, what about me? Do I not get a say in this just because my parents are dead? Headmaster, you know the Dursleys are never going to go for this."

Dumbledore looked on the scene with growing amusement, for which Harry could kick him. "Actually, my dear boy, I have already discussed the matter with your relatives. They have already signed over discussions of the marriage to me and the authority to transfer your guardianship to your spouse's parents or, as the case now appears to be, to your spouse himself. Really, I like these arrangements. They clear up a lot of difficulties, one of which is your own safety."

Snape exploded again. "You cannot be serious! He is an insufferable brat whom I loathe and is twenty years my junior. I will not have him invading my privacy and being a wand at my throat for the rest of my life, which may be very short indeed with Potter around."

"Oh, poppycock, Severus. It will take some adjustment, but I think it's a good match. Now, let's get to work, everyone, on those marriage contracts." He transfigured several objects into tables and chairs around the room.

Everyone looked incredulously at the Headmaster.

"Come on. We haven't got all day."

The Slytherins recovered first, heading off to one table after first giving Snape a dour glance. Pansy was relieved and looked pityingly at Harry; Draco sneered.

"Hope you have a grand time with the professor, Potter. I guess you can't always get what you want, but I can." With that he plopped down in a chair and proceeded to ignore Harry.

Harry couldn't say anything in retaliation he was shaking so badly. A comforting hand came to rest on his arm.

"It will be alright, Harry. You'll see. These things have a way of working themselves out." Dumbledore steered Harry back to his office desk where Snape was seated. Snape refused to look at him, instead dealing directly with the Headmaster. Harry followed suit.

The negotiations went on and on until everyone was sick to death of talking about them, except the Malfoys and Parkinsons who seemed to be enjoying the back and forth banter, much like a political debate. Eventually, they all managed to come to agreements before lunchtime.

With the close of the contract writing, Dumbledore ordered the house-elves to prepare a feast to be held that evening. Wedding arrangements would take all afternoon with the ceremonies performed in the Great Hall at dusk. Albus would print up the invitations and send them by owl within the hour, while all the families would troop down to Hogsmeade or Apparate into London to acquire formal dress robes. McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout would all be notified of the proceedings and would decorate the hall. It would be beautiful.


	3. The Wedding

**Lemons to Lemonade**

**Chapter 3 - The Wedding**

Harry felt awful. He had to accompany the Malfoys into London, as he still could not leave Draco's side. At least he had enough money in his vaults to pay for his robes, but it was humiliating having Lucius and Narcissa watch him be fitted. Malfoy Senior leered at Harry's body and smirked at Harry's arm where Wormtail had stolen his blood. Remembrance of the graveyard, of Cedric's death, of Voldemort's return, and of this man's involvement churned his stomach. He couldn't believe he was actually out shopping with them.

They harassed and insulted him the whole time.

"Come along, Potter, get the green robes. They match better with your eyes and befit your new husband. At least your dead parents won't be there to see it."

"I bet your godfather would be jumping for joy at seeing you marry a Death Eater."

"Honestly, Potter, you fumbled this round of 'grab the snitch.' Professor Snape is more silver than golden, don't you think? What in the world will your fans say?"

He tried to ignore the barbs, but that only led to thoughts of the upcoming nuptials. His hands shook at the thought of standing in front of everyone and declaring his love and loyalty to their most hated teacher. He was sure this moment would go down in _Hogwarts: A History _as the most humiliating moment within its existence.

Corsages were ordered, and Harry was dragged to a salon to be gussied up. The hairdresser huffed and fumed when his hair wouldn't conform. It would have to stay a messy mop. He could hear Draco snickering from the next stall.

Last on their to-do list was to pick out gifts for their new spouses. After much deliberation, Harry finally settled on a rare quill and ink set that reminded him of Snape's pointy, black wit.

"Hurry up, Potter. We have to get back to the castle to nap and freshen up."

Harry was finally fed up with whole shebang. "What if I just stayed here?" he asked petulantly, sitting down on a bench along the street. "If I don't move, then you have to stay here, too, and miss your own happy gala."

Lucius brought his silver cane up under Harry's chin as fast as the eye could blink. "Don't you for even one moment suggest mucking this up. We are already being laughed at enough with this spectacle. The most we can do is act dignified, something I don't expect a half-blood to understand." His hard stare drilled the seriousness into Harry.

In response, Harry lashed out, "Just so we're clear, it wasn't me or my son who decided to interact with evil wizards and get us all stuck in this bind in the first place." Harry was quaking with fear and anger, but tried not letting the former show. It was all he could do just to keep the tears inside at the unfairness of it all.

Lucius pulled his cane away from Harry before turning, grabbing Draco's arm, and marching him away from the main street to a quieter Apparition point.

Harry tried staying where he was, but the pain from separation overtook him when Draco was hauled off. He could hear Draco groan from his own pain, but his father never slowed his steps. Harry had no choice but to stumble after. The pain lessened when he came up to where the Malfoys had stopped. He glared at them all.

* * *

><p>"Alrights, gentlemen," an elderly house-elf addressed Harry and Draco later that evening, "It is being time for the ceremony. We's to be Apparating directly to a side chamber off the Great Hall. Please, sirs, to be taking my hand." With that the three vanished out of the broken room.<p>

All of the others were already there, resplendent in new robes. Pansy looked stunning; Luna and Parvati looked ethereal and happy; Ron and Hermione glowed with faint blushes on their cheeks; even Neville looked good. All appeared anxious and nervous, but most seemed pleased with the final arrangements.

All but he and Snape. The professor was standing apart from the others, scowling at everything and everyone. His dress robes were elaborate and immaculate, the fabric delicate and shimmery. The green and silver threads woven throughout caught the light and played havoc with the senses. Harry wanted to reach out and stroke it, but of course Snape would hex his fingers off.

The greasy hair had been washed and there was colour in his cheeks, but there was no helping the potion-stained hands and yellowed teeth. Harry was amused to think about the house-elves attempting to fix those, and he smirked for just an instant. Unfortunately, Snape saw and scowled more deeply.

"If you find this so amusing, Mr. Potter, then the soiree out there will be to your great taste."

Unease filled Harry's stomach at Snape's utter sarcasm and the smirk left his mouth. He mustered up his courage to look out the door into the larger room.

The Great Hall was decorated up more than at Halloween or Christmas, white flowers and birds and fairies everywhere, and it was filled with students, reporters, family members, Ministry officials and high society members. Harry and most of the Gryffindors did pale at the sight of it. None of them had imagined such a large gathering.

Harry had the sinking feeling that they were mostly there for him.

He was proven right watching the lackluster response to Luna and Parvati's entrance.

The girls said their vows, which were sweet, and everyone clapped politely. Their ending kiss was simple, but full of happiness.

Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny walked up the aisle next.

Harry's two best friends only had eyes for each other and were clearly getting the most from this. It was what Ron and Hermione had long wanted, only a few years earlier than expected.

Neville and Ginny appeared resigned and content, if not exactly happy. Harry knew Ginny was a little hurt at not being able to marry him, but they both knew she would be okay with Neville and that this was the best way to work it for Neville's sake.

Nobody ever considered Harry's sake.

Finally, it was time for Draco, Pansy, Professor Snape and himself to march to the front. Once Harry crossed the opening into the hall, gasps and whispers and giggles and quills scratching on parchment could be heard everywhere. Lights flashed as the reporters and some Ministry folk began taking pictures of the four of them, but mostly Harry. His innards tightened at the spectacle being made. He hated the attention. One glance at his betrothed showed that Snape hated it, too; his fists were clenched in outrage and he did not look at Harry, only straight ahead.

This was not how Harry had ever envisioned this day. Instead of giddyness and joy, it was filled with dread and a wish to cry. Life always threw lemons at him.

Draco and Pansy said their vows next, very stiffly, but not without some affection between them. Their kiss went a little beyond formal, edging into familiar. They had been long-time friends, after all. In fact, all the others were friends, too. Why, oh why, did he get stuck with his hated potions teacher?

Turning to look Snape in the eye as they stated their own vows, Harry was struck with despair. A deep ache settled in his body and his skin became cold. Small shivers raced through him as Snape placed the wedding band on his finger. He could barely do the same in return.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Snape."

Harry whipped his head around as applause went up throughout the hall. He was in shock that they would strip him of his family name. It was one of the few pieces of his parents he had had left, and now even that was gone. His eyes burned.

He didn't have time to complain about this monumental disregard of his own identity for Snape grabbed his chin, turned his face toward him, and kissed him brutally on the lips – a full, possessive kiss. The lack of love and affection in the act sent Harry over the edge of despair.

The papers later reported how wonderful the tears of joy looked streaming down The Boy Who Lived's face.


	4. The Transference

**Lemons to Lemonade**

**Chapter 4 - The Transference**

Dinner was unbearable. Harry could feel the stares upon him. Numerous individuals he did not know harassed him and Snape at the couples' table, shaking hands and giving congratulations. He gritted his teeth to make it through without saying something harsh and derogatory, and for once it appeared that Snape had the same idea. The man remained cool toward the guests, managing not to offend them. Harry snorted at the Slytherin tactics, his own Gryffindor pride bristling at being subjected to the indignities. At least his anger meant that he wouldn't break down into hysterics in the middle of the Great Hall.

"You could at least look pleased for the reporters," Snape barked at him.

"Like you're doing any better," returned Harry.

When all the niceties had been accomplished and cake had been shared, all of the couples took their leave. Dumbledore escorted them to the entrance of Hogwarts.

"Congratulations to you all. May you all find peace and prosperity with each other."

_Fat chance_, thought Harry. He couldn't imagine having a good life while being subjected to Snape's nasty remarks everyday. He was already bitter about the whole affair.

"Spare us the inconsequentials, Headmaster. Let us get on with it," grunted Snape.

"Now, Severus, things are not as bleak as all that. This is a chance to wish you a better future. But, yes, it is time for you all to perform the transfer and complete your bonds. Luna, Parvati, here is your portkey."

They left in a swirl of light.

"Now, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny, your parents have arranged a dual honeymoon suite in Greece for you. Now remember that you have to be touching your current bonded while making love to your spouse in order for the bond to transfer. Mrs. Weasley, you have all the spells memorized, correct?"

Hermione nodded.

"Good. Have a great trip."

The four grasped their dented spoon and were gone in a whirl.

"As for the rest of you, the Malfoys have put up for a double suite in the West Andes. The rooms have been magically joined for the bond transfer, after that they will split back into two individual suites. Good luck, and have a wonderful time." The Headmaster beamed at them as he handed over a dragon scale.

As Harry touched it with the others, he became aware of the fact that he would be staying with three Slytherins and no friends. Again the terribleness of his situation hit home.

"Headmaster, do you really think this is safe? I mean–" but Harry didn't get to finish his statement as the world spun away and he was pulled through the tightest of spaces. He felt the rush of air as he came back into his body, then … thud. He landed with a jolt, stumbling and coming down hard on his knees, wanting to sick up.

"As graceful as ever, Potter," Malfoy sneered. So did Pansy and Snape.

Wrapping his arms around his midriff to stave off the dizziness, Harry managed a weak, "Fuck off."

"Oh, that's exactly what we will be doing in a moment, dear," Pansy returned. "Hope you're ready for it," she said snidely. "I know I am." She gave Snape an odd look that spoke of her desire to leave her teacher's constant presence.

Unfortunately for Harry, that constant presence was about to be his future, probably the only life he would ever have until Voldemort killed him. Or Snape did.

Harry didn't want to move. He didn't want to go to that bed, submit to that act, but he couldn't see a way around it.

His thoughts were so dark, confirmed with the next biting words he heard.

"Get up off the floor, Potter. I'll not have my husband lounging about. We need to complete this transfer." Snape stomped a few paces away, took out his wand, and began casting charms over the beds, which had been pushed together in the middle of the open room.

Anger rushed through Harry. "You'd think you'd at least call me by given name now that we're married. And it's not even 'Potter' anymore, is it?" he spat. "Who decided that anyway?"

"I did. There is no force in the universe that would make me take your name, so you have to take mine."

"Why couldn't I keep my own?" Harry fired back at Snape, getting off the floor in the meantime.

"Because that wouldn't be proper," replied Draco. He was amused watching the conflict. "It wouldn't be _family_."

Harry scoffed. "Like this farce of a marriage could ever be called family."

"Enough!" shouted Snape. "I will have you know, Harry, that I take this vow very seriously, even though it was thrust upon us. We are a family now, and as my spouse I expect a certain level of decorum from you, which includes no public outbursts, level-headedness – which I know is difficult for you but you must try – in business dealings, familial closeness, and joint efforts in decision-making. In other words, do not embarrass me."

Snape's eyes were swirling with emotions Harry could not name, but his words were firm. It surprised Harry to hear his first name, and it was even more a shock to think the man meant to honour their bond. He wasn't at all sure what to make of this.

"Now if you would all reign in your bickering for five minutes, I can complete the appropriate spells."

The three teenagers nodded and tried not looking at each other. They glanced around the rooms, taking in the decor and the view outside. It was warmer here than at Hogwarts. The rooms felt open and airy and would be bursting with light come morning.

Harry was glad it was night now, though; it matched his mood.

"Finished," said Snape a few minutes later.

Harry looked and saw a solid wall where there had been none between the two beds. "A wall? But I thought we had to be touching?"

"It is not real, merely an illusion. Solid objects may pass through it, but visuals are blocked, and it includes a silencing charm. Pansy, Draco, you will pass to your side and undress. Begin your necessary preparations but wait for Harry's and my hands to pass through before engaging in full intercourse. We will need to be grasping hands the entire time for the bond to transfer at the climax. Any questions?"

"No, professor," Pansy responded. "Just don't break my wrist in your enthusiasm over buggering Potter," she smirked.

"And don't take too long, either," Draco added. "It shouldn't be difficult to prepare him. After all, none of us are virgins," he said with a rakish look. Pansy chuckled.

"Speak for yourself, Ferret," Harry said in rage at Draco's obvious arrogance, not realising what he'd revealed.

The three Slytherins stared speechless at Harry.

Draco broke first into the most maniacal face of glee Harry had ever seen. "You've never? My, my, Potter, are you so socially inept that you couldn't even use your fame to get a girl or boy to open their legs for you? That is the most pathetic –"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled as he pulled his wand on his mocking schoolmate.

Before either could cast any hexes, however, Snape stepped in front of Harry and faced off Draco. Pansy was laughing at all three of them.

"You will never insult my husband again. Is that clear, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said low in a deadly cold voice.

The humour left Draco, but he tossed his hair, not about to be intimidated by a teacher. "Fine. I still have the freedom to hex him, though. Have fun deflowering the little Golden Gryffindor." With that, he encircled Pansy's arm and walked through the illusionary wall.

"I can fight my own battles, you know," Harry fumed at Snape's back.

"Duly noted," Snape returned, pivoting around to address Harry. "However, I have the right to defend what is mine, which now includes you." His dark eyes sparked with desire, and his voice dropped to a strange quietness. "Are you really so inexperienced, Harry?"

The lack of animosity caught Harry off guard. His breath hitched as he fell into the fathomless depths and only a moment later realised that Snape was in his mind, watching and searching. Terror and anger warred inside as he tried to push Snape out of his mind as he stepped away.

Snape walked forward and enfolded him gently in one arm, the other bringing his bony knuckles to Harry's cheek in a calm caress. "Relax. Do not fight me; it will only end in pain since you are rubbish at Occlumency. I only wished to ascertain your sexual history."

Harry tried to push back. "Don't pretend to care now that you know I'm …" His voice broke on the knowledge that he was still a virgin and that his precious first time was going to be with a man who walked around despising him. "You hate me, yet I'm supposed to just let you –"

"I think you're insufferable at times, and stubborn, yes, and you rush head-long into dangerous situations that could lead to your demise. You see me as an evil teacher, even though I have been saving your life for years now."

Harry looked a bit remorseful of this reminder.

"I admit that I hate your father ..." at this Harry tried to yank free again, "... but it has come to my attention that you are not like him."

"Yet you still treat me like shite."

"True, but now that we are bonded that very well might change."

"Might?" Harry asked incredulously. "You're a bitter, spiteful man. Why would that change now?"

Snape's visage became murderous. "Because of that idiotic spell! What the Headmaster failed to tell you all is that when the bond is consummated, it might transfer some or all of our past experiences, feelings or even personalities to the other. He was unclear what would happen since he couldn't decipher the text."

Harry trembled at that. They could trade memories and feelings? "No," he muttered. He didn't want to trade a part of himself with Snape.

"I don't believe it will exactly come to that, but we have no choice." He began stroking the boy's arms to get him to settle down.

The entirety of this week's insanity at last caught up with Harry and he collapsed into Snape's embrace. He gave in to the inevitability that passed for his life, but he still fought to hold in the tears, to accept it all.

Snape held his shaking form and started kissing lightly along his temple. He moved down the side of Harry's face, then along his jaw. Simple, gentle kisses.

"Why?" Harry croaked out from behind the tightness in his throat. "Why are you being nice now?"

"Because you are my husband," Snape said with reverence in his tone.

The word held so much meaning that it undid Harry completely. He sobbed into the other wizard's chest.

Snape held and rocked him. He continued the slow kisses as well, tasting away the salty wetness, grounding Harry in his physical presence.

"Would you quit with the sob story and get on with it? We're waiting over here," came the infuriating sneer of Draco Malfoy.

"Back off," Snape snarled at his student. "You are breaking into our privacy, and I will have your hide if you continue this further. Leave us!"

Harry had never heard Snape get angry at his Slytherins before. Apparently the man could hold everyone in contempt, and somehow that made Harry feel better. He stopped his sniffling and gazed at his bridegroom. Could he really have a life with this man?

After seeing Malfoy vanish once more, Snape turned back to Harry with an annoyed look. "It seems we are not afforded much time for pleasantries, but I will prepare you as much as I can. For your part, it will go easier if you relax and let it happen. Understood?"

Harry nodded his head, not at all sure what was going to happen next. Oh, he knew about the mechanics of sex, but actually performing the act was another matter all together. So, it came as a surprise when Snape gathered him back in his arms and kissed him soundly, thoroughly, completely, without any hint of moving forward until Harry was ready. This fundamental caring – something he'd never had from anyone else before, not even Sirius – was all Harry needed to trust Snape as a lover and respond in kind.

Snape worshipped Harry's body, taking the time to prepare him even with the impatient couple ever present behind the wall. Snape touched him everywhere as he undressed him, and Harry was relieved when Snape allowed him the return favour. Harry felt dizzy and light-headed from the desire Snape awoke within him.

Once they were both naked, Snape laid him out on the bed and went to work on lubing and stretching him open. Harry shivered at the intrusion, the feelings new and strange, but he tried to relax. It was difficult until Snape touched a sensitive spot within him. Pleasure began to flood his system as Snape continued his manipulations.

When Harry began mewling and begging for more, Snape placed Harry's and his right arms through the wall. Both were quickly snatched by their respective bond partners. "Hold on," Snape reminded him. They could already feel a tingling as the spell anticipated the completion of the bindings.

Snape entered Harry as easily as he could, but it was still awkward and painful. The tears returned to Harry's eyes, and he would have fallen back into grief if it weren't for the kisses, a sweetness no one would ever have suspected Snape to possess.

Eventually the pain wore off to a dull burning to be replaced by urgency as heat blazed up between them. The tingling in the joined hands increased to a fever pitch as they neared completion. When Harry exploded in blinding passion, the tingling engulfed him fully. It was like a thousand tiny pinpricks and caused Harry to cry out at the intensity.

His eyes flew open and stared straight into Snape's black ones. Their minds touched and merged. They experienced each other's memories, feelings, and motivations, and came into full communion. Harry was saddened by Snape's childhood and school years, horrified by his choice in and subsequent service to Lord Voldemort, and grew in awe of the fortitude and courage that Snape possessed after defecting back to the Light. He knew Snape was experiencing his life as well, all the sad years at the Dursleys, the joy of his friendships, and the terror of being hunted.

When he came back down to earth, Harry found that he was still himself, but now he had a new understanding of the Potions Master, as did Snape of him. He knew they were still free to hate each other if they so wished, but the familiarity and intimacy that they now shared meant they wouldn't want to be mad at each other. It was a very new feeling indeed, one that Harry would need time to get used to.

"I believe the bond transfer completed successfully," remarked Snape.

"Hmmm. Looks like," was all Harry could respond as exhaustion overtook him.

When they got up the next morning, they noticed that the combined room had reverted back to the original suites. Good. Thank Merlin Harry wouldn't have to put up with Draco anymore. Now he just had to deal with Snape.

Not twenty-four hours ago, Harry had been dreading this marriage; now he was starting to appreciate how lemons could be turned into lemonade. He looked over at his new husband and smiled. Dumbledore had been right. These things did have a way of working out.

**-The End-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you all enjoyed it! Comments are love and great presents! **Merry Christmas and Blessed Yule, everyone!**


End file.
